Chitose
Quotes Hourly Notifications (A) Seasonal Quotes |Fall2015_Note = As secretary |Fall2015_2 = そうね、秋はお酒も食べ物も美味しいわ。 |Fall2015_2_EN = That's right, autumn/fall is to drink delicious wine and eat delicious food! |Fall2015_2_Clip = |Fall2015_2_Note = As secretary |Fall2015_3 = 千代田、焼き芋、美味しいからって食べ過ぎたら太るわよ。ほら、提督も見てる！ |Fall2015_3_EN = Chiyoda, just because the roasted/baked sweet potato is delicious, don't eat too much or you'll become fat. Look, the admiral's watching! |Fall2015_3_Clip = |Fall2015_3_Note = As secretary |Valentine2016 =提督、千歳のチョコレート、差し上げますね。少しビターな、大人の味です・・・うふふ |Valentine2016_EN = Admiral, Chitose will give you some chocolate...It's a little bitter because I wanted to give it an adult taste, ufufu. |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = Adult taste as in bitter taste instead of sweet taste. |Christmas2015 = 提督、クリスマス、楽しいですね！こら、千代田。食べすぎは駄目よ。うふふ。 |Christmas2015_EN = Admiral, Christmas is fun! Hey, Chiyoda. You can't eat too much. Ufufu. |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = もう年末、一年は早いわね。年越しとおせちの準備をしなくちゃ。千代田、手伝って。 |EndofYear2015_EN = It's the year end already. The whole year moves so fast, doesn't it. I need to prepare for the New Year. Chiyoda, help me out. |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 提督、新年、明けましておめでとうございます！千代田共々今年もよろしくお願い致します！ |NewYear2016_EN = Admiral, a happy New Year! Please take care of Chiyoda and me this year as well! |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 節分ですね、提督。鬼役は…えっと…　あ、千代田。節分の鬼役なんだけど、どう？ |Setsubun2016_EN = It's Setsubun, Admiral. The demon is... Umm... Chiyoda, do you want to be the demon for Setsubun? |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = 提督、これを私に？ありがとうございます。大事にいただきますね。えへっ。楽しみ！ |WhiteDay2016_EN = Admiral, this is for me? Thank you very much. I'll cherish eating it. Ehe. I'm looking forward to it! |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = 春ね・・・千代田？提督をお誘いしてお花見に行きましょう？良いお酒もあるの |Spring2016_EN = It's spring... Chiyoda, shall we invite the admiral and go for some flower viewing? We have some good sake too. |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 提督、私達三周年です。本当にお疲れ様でした！ご一緒できて光栄です。 |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Admiral, it's our third anniversary. Really, thank you so much for your hard work. It's an honor to be with you. |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 梅雨、晴れの日は少ないですが、こんな日はお部屋で軽く飲むのもいいですね。うふっ。 |RainySeason2016_EN = Rainy season. The number of clear days are decreasing but... during these kind of days, having a light drink in the room sounds good too, doesn't it? Ufu~ |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = }} Character Appearance The Chitose class has 5 remodels with a total of 5 different visual forms, the most of any ship. *General Apperance: **Chitose has grey eyes and long silver/grey hair in a Asymmetric cut tied into a low ponytail with a white ribbon. (hidden behind her back in all but her Carrier Kai Ni Damaged CG). **Chitose wears a white collared blouse with a red han-eri collar underneath as well as a navy blue blazer with a golden crane pattern embroidered into both sides. Her blouse is tucked into a short red hakama skirt with grey line and circle pattens on the ties. She wears a black pantyhose on her legs and a pair of brown Loafer shoes. She also wears a headband on her head with a forehead protector attached and a golden chinese good luck knot with 4 tassel cords as a neck accesory. *1st Form: She dual-wields plane catapults as well as a pair of 12.7 cm/40 Type 89 naval guns and two tripple barrel Type 96 25mm Guns''' '''attached to her rigging. *2nd Form (Kai): Chitose gains a second pair of plane catapults over her shoulders. *3rd Form (A): She gains a pair of midget submarine racks on her ankles. *4th Form (Carrier & Carrier Kai): Chitose replaces her catapults and submarine racks with a flight deck theater. On the flight deck is the first two kana of her name (ちと). She controls her planes with puppet control bars. *5th Form (Kai 2): Her flight deck theatre becomes more intricate in its design and her hakama and vest gain splotches of a green, black, and yellow camo pattern. Her expression also changes from a more serious, commanding expression to a softer smile. Her damaged art also reveals a significant increase in bust size and that she wears white panties. Personality *She is known to be fond of alcohol, often spending time imbibing sake with Junyou. She offers the Admiral a drink on occasion as well. *Quite proud of her seaplanes and flightdeck. *She cares a lot about Chiyoda, but is oblivious of Chiyoda's feelings towards her. *Has a calm, mellow and easy-going personality. Note * Chitose (and her sister Chiyoda) can remodel five times and convert into a light aircraft carrier at level 15. You can keep her as a seaplane tender (AV) and choose not to remodel her into a light aircraft carrier as AV maintenance cost is low and Chitose A will launch an attack during the opening torpedo phase when equipped with a Kouhyouteki which comes for free with her level 12 remodel. Trivia *Her name translates to "Millenium" or "Thousand Years". *The camo pattern of her 5th upgraded version clothes refer to the actual flight deck camouflage pattern used during Leyte Gulf battle, the same pattern was used on Zuikaku, Chiyoda and Zuihou. *Received her Kai Ni on 24/07/2013, together with her sister. *The real Chitose was unable to carry Type A Midget Submarines (only Chiyoda could). * Sunk in the Battle of Leyte Gulf on 25 October, 1944. * Chitose is the name of a City, a military airbase and a civilian airport. The New Chitose Airport serves Sapporo, the capital of Hokkaido, North Japan. ** Her name was first carried by the second of the two ship Kasagi-class protected cruisers in 1898. ** In her modern incarnation, she is one of eleven Chikugo-class destoyer escorts under the JMSDF as DE-220 Chitose. Category:Chitose Class Category:Seaplane Tenders Category:Auxiliary Ship Category:Ships required for Improvements